


Where Does One Take Commander Hill On Their First Date?

by D_Exphagus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: The first time Natasha asks Maria out on a date, but can't quite decide where to go.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: The First Times Maria and Natasha ...





	Where Does One Take Commander Hill On Their First Date?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first foray into the wonderful world of BlackHill - just about 8 years too late, (SPOILER ALERT?) after one got dusted & then sim-ed and the other one got Soul Stoned. Pretend it didn't happen, all right? I just needed to get this off my chest. Hope you guys enjoy. Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine, so please be kind. Thanks for reading!

Maria rubbed her temples as she dropped her red pen onto the table in her office at the helicarrier. Just another day in the life of the deputy director of SHIELD. While Maria usually enjoyed the tasks that came with being the deputy director, she certainly did not enjoy reading the reports that some of her agents sent in. She felt like a school teacher in kindergarten, marking papers that had so many errors on it. Maria snorted as she stretched out.

Her work phone made a beep and she picked it up, her eyebrow raising at the unopened message from Agent Romanoff on her screen. Swiping her thumb on the screen, Maria opened Natasha’s message.

'Dinner?'

Maria’s forehead scrunched as she reread the short message again. She checked the clock on her phone and realised that she had forgotten to have dinner as it was past 9 in the evening. The mess hall would be between services. Maria would probably be stuck with instant noodles when she finally finishes her work for the night. Deciding on a reply, her fingers swiped quickly on the screen and she pressed send.

Picking up her pen again, she wrote a few notes on the margin of the report she was reading before her phone beeped again. Shaking her head, Maria picked up her phone and read the new message from Natasha.

'Because you’ve been stuck in that office ever since I came in for debriefing at 1700.'

As Maria was typing out her reply, another message came in.

'Beef or chicken?'

Maria frowned and erased her earlier message to Natasha before sending a short reply instead. Maria pushed her phone away as she continued reading the reports in front of her, occasionally typing on her computer.

Knock knock.

Maria startled slightly, as she looked up from her paperwork into the green eyes of the Black Widow standing in front of her office door. “Agent Romanoff.” She said as a greeting for Natasha to come in.

“Commander.” Natasha clipped a reply, smirking as she slunk in holding a couple of bags that emitted the most wonderful smell into her office. She plopped the bags down on Maria’s table, careful not to disturb the carefully spread out papers on Maria’s desk. “Dinner. Beef.” She tilted her head as Maria just stared at her actions.

Natasha rolled her eyes and took out the wrap that was inside the bag. “Eat.” She clarified, taking a seat infront of Maria as the deputy director sat still in her chair. Natasha nudged the wrap towards Maria while pushing the stack of papers away to the side. “Trust me, it’s better when it’s still warm.”

Maria’s eyebrow lifted as she slowly picked up the wrap in front of her. Natasha continued to unload the contents of the bag on Maria’s table while stealing a fry that had fallen out of the container. “Coke or Root Beer?” She asked, putting 2 bottles down next to Maria’s portion of fries, careful not to get the condensation over the papers marked ‘Top Secret’.

“Coke.” Maria replied, tearing the wrapper apart to reveal the most humongous gyro filled tortilla. Stifling a grin, Maria bit into the roll and almost let out an indecent moan at how flavourful the shawarma was.

Smirking at Maria, Natasha picked up her root beer and took a noisy sip. “It’s good, isn’t it?” She reached out for Maria’s fry to steal another piece. Maria nodded, suddenly feeling ravenous after the first bite of shawarma.

Dabbing her mouth with the napkin that Natasha fished out of the bag, Maria hastily wiped her mouth – shawarma eating was messy – and asked, “Is this the one that Stark kept raving about?” Maria folded her napkin and took another big bite of her shawarma. “I could hear you guys on the comms.” She explained.

Natasha nodded and grinned at the mess the commander was making. “Yup. That’s the one that he brought us to after the Battle of New York. Apparently, they deliver now.”

Maria laughed. “I doubt that they’d be able to get this delivered up to the helicarrier.” She took another bite. “Oh this is so good, Romanoff. How’d you pull this off?”

Natasha gave the commander a smirk. “A spy never reveals her sources.” Natasha bit her lip to conceal her smile when she saw a streak of mayonnaise smear Maria’s cheek. “Remind me never to bring anyone for a first date at a shawarma joint.” She points at Maria’s cheek and chuckles at the blush that graces her sharp features. “Things are just gonna get messy.”

Maria rolled her eyes again at the agent while she reached for the napkin. “Lucky this isn’t a date then.” She murmured, trying to reign in her embarrassment at how messy she was being. She caught Natasha’s eye as the red haired agent gave her a look over. 

Natasha bit her lip and set her drink down on Maria’s table. She stared right into Maria’s eyes as she considered her words carefully. “But would you be opposed to the idea of it?”

Maria’s eyebrow scrunched as she put her half eaten shawarma down. “To having a first date at a shawarma place?” She shrugged. “Not if the shawarma is this good.” She uncapped her drink and took a large gulp. “Besides, if you can’t be comfortable enough to eat a shawarma with someone, that person is probably the wrong one for you anyway.” 

Natasha nodded. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” She paused, hesitant, before she remembered the smear of mayonnaise on Maria’s face. She gave Maria a tentative smile. “But that’s not what I meant.” 

Her hands nervously played with themselves on top of Maria’s desk. “Would you be opposed to the idea of a date …” she paused and looked up at Maria who continued eating her shawarma. Maria who was quietly scrutinizing her with an expression she couldn’t decipher as she chewed. “… with me?” she softly asked. 

Maria paused mid bite and she held out her hand to signal a moment, not breaking their eye contact. Finally, she swallowed and wiped her mouth before smiling easily at Natasha. “You didn’t have to bribe me with food to agree to go out on a date with you, Nat.” She murmured gently, smiling at the ease at which her words made Natasha feel. 

Natasha grinned, feeling more confident and shrugged nonchalantly. “I knew that. But you’ve gotta admit, the shawarma is really rather good.”

“Well then, I guess we’ll see what can top this.” Maria grinned and popped the last bite into her mouth.

Natasha smiled and leaned over to steal yet another fry. “Is that a yes, Hill?” She asked, enjoying their banter. 

Maria’s eyebrows merely lifted as she reached for her phone and scrolled through her calendar. “I know we’re both off this weekend, so how about Friday?” She asked instead, pausing in her scrolling to look up at Natasha. “Is that enough time for you to find something that can top this shawarma?” Maria grinned at Natasha. “You could always ask Stark for advice.” She laughed at the expression on Natasha’s face.

“Very funny, Hill.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’ll figure something out. Dress casual.” She paused and stood up. “7 ok for you? I will text you the location.”

Maria nodded. “All right.” She kept her eyes on Natasha as she walked to her door. “Nat?” She called out before the agent could leave her room. Green eyes looked enquiringly at her. 

Maria smiled and nodded towards the empty food containers on her table. “Thanks.” Natasha pursed her lips and nodded, giving the commander a smile. “Anytime, Hill.”

“And Natasha?” Maria continued, just before the redhead disappeared from her sight. “See you on Friday.” 

Natasha nodded and left the room with a smile.

_________________

Maria stuck her hands into her back pocket and took out her phone and checked the address again. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the neon sign above her head. Just as she was about to hit dial on Agent Romanoff’s number, she heard a voice behind her. “Hey.”

Maria turned and was faced with the shorter woman standing infront of her in a leather jacket and sinfully tight leather pants, with heels on, bringing her almost eye to eye with Maria. “Hey yourself.” She gave Natasha a look over. “This is what you call casual?” She ran her eyes down Natasha’s outfit and smirked. 

Natasha shrugged. “It is for me.” She paused and cocked her head to the side. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so dressed down.” She smirked at the commander. “You look comfortable.” 

Maria rolled her eyes. “Well this is me being casual. Like you asked for.” She pointed at the signage above her head and raised an eyebrow. “Also, this is what you call casual?” She repeated, lifting her eyebrow.

Natasha started laughing and pulled Maria towards the restaurant. Maria groaned and followed the shorter woman. “I know I said something to the likes of not having a bad first date location, but I really did not expect to be brought to Hooters.” 

Natasha laughed again and stopped right at the entrance to the restaurant. “You said messy wasn’t an issue, so I thought we’d just go for chicken wings.” She shrugged. “That’s what Hooters are known for right?”

Right then, the door to the establishment burst open and a skimpily dressed woman strut out and hollered at them. Maria gave Natasha a bewildered look. “Yeah, sure they are.” Natasha snickered.

“Well, good for you then, since we’re not actually headed there. C’mon.” She tugged the taller woman to the side alley of the restaurant and casually fitted their hands together, only releasing Maria as they came to another signage below a dimly lit stairwell.

“Mighty Catch?” Maria peered up at the signage. “Are you sure that you’re not just talking about yourself there, Romanoff?”

“Well, that’s assuring that you think that.” Natasha snickered and tugged on Maria’s arm and led her up the stairs. “I meant what I said about this place being messy though. They’re famous for their crawfish boils and since your file did not mention anything about you having a seafood allergy, I figured why the heck not?” 

Natasha led her through the doors and was promptly seated at an empty table by an energetic waiter who took their drinks order first. “Mmm.” Maria murmured, sniffing at the smells coming from the next table. “I haven’t had a good boil since I left Chicago. How did you find out about this place?” 

“Would you believe if I told you I’ve gone undercover at Hooters?” Natasha asked, deadpan.

Maria laughed and leaned back on her chair. “I’ve read your file too, Romanoff, that totally did not happen.”

“Busted.” Natasha smiled guiltily. “Well, it wasn’t Stark who told me about this place.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “But, it was some guy who worked at Stark Industries who did.” 

“Judging by the smells of this place, I think it seems that we can trust his recommendation.” Maria leaned forward to grab her drink.

“Well then, a toast.” Natasha lifted her beer bottle and clinked it with Maria’s. “To new discoveries.” She smiled at Maria. “And to new experiences.”

Maria smiled at her warmly. “To new relationships.” Maria reached forward to squeeze Natasha’s fingers. “To us.”

Natasha hid her smile behind her beer.

_____________________________


End file.
